Gaara has always hated birthdays
by lovenaruto18100
Summary: Ok so yeah this is just a one-shot to make up for my other fanfic I haven't updated in a LONG while so yeah. This story is GaaNaru. Don't like yaoi? Too bad. Lol, please review and stuff thnx!


**Ok, hi! I'm back. I couldn't work on "The Serious Red-Head lately plus I just came back from a two week trip so I created a new one-shot today but I wasn't able to post it because there was no wifi so yeah. Anyway, please review! I ludot hose things and yeah no flames. Luv u!**

**BTW:GaaNaru! Lemon yaoi and those other things and yeah.**

* * *

January 19. Gaara had always hated birthdays. There's nothing different between January 15 or January 18 right?

**(A/N: Actually moy best friend's birthday is January 15 so that day's pretty special. HAPPY BDAY GABBY!)**

But now that his best friend was back, nothing could ruin his happiness, not even today. Naruto finally came home from his trip to New York for a two-week class he was recommended to help out with his studies at the university. He texted and FaceTimed but that was it. After the first week of having Naruto gone, Gaara realized how much he missed the blond and came to the conclusion that he had a long-term crush on him. It wasn't really a surprise, considering they had been the best of friends since kindergarten plus Naruto was hot. At first he was a little shocked but decided to go with it because the more he tried to forget about it, the more he thought about the sexy blond he wanted nothing more than to be his. But today, he wanted to be more than just friends. He wanted to be lovers. And he made that his new goal for this week. The thing is, he was too shy to actually tell Naruto about his feelings.

Gaara spent thirty minutes pacing across the room and worrying over the possibilities of why Naruto wouldn't like him.

_'What if he doesn't like me? No, that's bullshit, he's gay so it doesn't matter if I'm a guy so that's one thing down. I don't see why he wouldn't like me. I mean, I'm smart and strong. I can do almost anything! Oh great, now I'm turning into one of his fan girls or something. Ugh! That's it! I can't take any more of this! I'm just gonna tell him straight!"._ He then walked out of his apartment and took the elevator down to the parking lot. He got into his car and drove over to Naruto's.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time! I'm coming!" Naruto yelled as he made his way to the door.

"Look if you're selling cookies or whatever I don't-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence when he saw Gaara standing in front of him. A deep blush spread across his face. Gaara was wearing a maroon long-sleeved shirt with a skull embroidered on the left shoulder and a pair of black jeans and some dark red converse while he himself was wearing a simple orange t-shirt and some white shorts. He stared for a couple of seconds until reality came upon him.

" Ah, hey Gaara! Happy birthday!" Naruto said quickly as he grinned and gave Gaara a quick hug.

_'Sh-shit! Naruto looks so hot right now, I don't know if I can do this without having a nosebleed first!'_ Gaara thought before he replied back.

" U-um thanks Naruto, but I want to tell you something..." Gaara said as a tint of pink painted his face.

" Sure. Come on in. I'll get you something to drink." Naruto said as he moved to the side to let Gaara in.

" No that's okay I'm fine I just really want to tell you about this... thing that's been going on with me for a while." Gaara said. He walked inside and sat down on the first couch that crossed his vision.

" Okay. What do you want to talk about? Is something going on with your family or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, my family's okay, it's just that...will you promise not to laugh at me for this?" Gaara asked Naruto who nodded and promised not to.

"U-um. I-I like you okay!" Gaara stuttered as he fiddled with his fingers and looked down at the floor, the blush turning a shade deeper.

Naruto stood in shock for a few moments. _'He-he likes me? Wha-what should I say in this sort of situation?'_ He thought as he too looked down. Naruto had liked Gaara since their first year in high school when he found out how jealous he was when a lot of girls surrounded the red-head, hoping to get a chance to get into his pants.

"We-well don't just stand there! Say something!" Gaara snapped with a pout.

" Oh! U-um" Naruto stuttered as he tried to replay the words Gaara said in his head. _'God his pout is so cute I just wanna kiss him'_ Naruto thought.

"I-I like you too Gaara." Gaara blushed and looked away, knowing that if he looked into the blond's sky blue eyes he would have that feeling again. That same jerk in his heart that made him want to take the blond right then and there.

After a couple of seconds in an awkward silence, Naruto passed a wave of courage and suddenly stood up, sat onto Gaara's lap and kissed him. He cupped Gaara's cheeks and, as he got more comfortable, proceeded to go deeper into the kiss. Gaara sat there in shock as he felt his manhood slowly harden. He soon closed his eyes and started to kiss back.

Naruto swiped his tongue across the red-head's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Gaara moaned as he felt Naruto's tongue slip in between his lips and into his mouth. Their tongues touched and danced around each other. Gaara slipped his hand into Naruto's shorts and grabbed his ass. Naruto gasped, breaking the kiss and wrapping his arms around Gaara's shoulders. Gaara began kissing his neck and down to his collar bone, slightly sucking on the skin. Naruto's moans and gasps grew as he slipped his other hand up the blond's shirt and caressed his side.

"M-mm Gaara... I-" Naruto gasped as the Sabaku slowly pulled down Naruto's shorts and boxers off his hips and off his knees. Naruto straightened out his legs for a moment letting the unneeded shorts slide down his tan legs while Gaara helped take off his shirt. Now that the Uzumaki was completely naked, the Sabaku took ahold of his jeans button and undid it. He unzipped the zipper and pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Naruto sat back down on his lap and kissed him again but with more force. Gaara kicked his jeans and Naruto's shorts to another part of the room.

"G-Gaara..." Naruto panted.

"What do you want me to do, Naruto?" Gaara asked as he slid off his shirt and threw it with the other clothes. He licked and sucked the spot behind Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered when he heard his name roll off the slighty bigger boy's tongue.

"T-take me. Please Gaara, take me." Naruto's hot breath caused Gaara to turn a deep red, the blush spreading to his ears. Naruto started to palm himself.

"Please Gaara... I want your hard cock in my tight hole. Making me feel pleasure down here." Naruto ghosted his fingers down Gaara's stomach and down to his cock. He grabbed the erection in his fist and pumped it.

"Mm-ngh!" Gaara slowly leaned up and took Naruto's lips onto his. Naruto moaned as he kissed back. Gaara took ahold of Naruto's thighs and lifted him up, careful not break the kiss, and took them to the bedroom. He pushed Naruto onto the bed and crawled on top of him, then started kissing his neck, leaving marks in random spots. He kissed down to the blond's chest and took a sensitive nipple in with his tongue while pinching the other with his thumb and index finger. Naruto moaned loudly.

"Gaara...I-ah-need you in me..." The red-head let the red bud go and switched to the other, treating it the same. After a couple of seconds of hearing Naruto's moans and pants, he spread the blond's smooth thighs and kissed down to the head of Naruto's erection. He licked up from the base to the tip, slowly tracing around the slit. The Uzumaki gripped the red hair and arched his back in pleasure.

"Please...stop teasing..." Naruto whined.

"No. I'll do what I want, especially since it's my birthday of course." Gaara said with a smirk.

_'When did he get so confident? Just a few minutes ago he was blushing a lot and stutter-'_ Naruto thought before he felt a sudden jerk of pleasure which caused him to jump out of his thoughts.

"A-ah! What are you-ah!" Naruto closed his eyes shut and bucked his hips, hoping to get deeper into the warmth enclosing on his throbbing length only to find the red head holding his hips down with his hands.

He looked down to see what might have been the most erotic thing he'd ever seen in his life. Gaara had wrapped his mouth around his length and was bobbing his head up and down, trying to take in as much as he could without choking. The Sabaku licked his length from base to tip with every drop of his head. Naruto grabbed onto Gaara's hair and massaged his scalp with his fingers.

As soon as he felt his stomach clench and unclench and was just about ready to release, Gaara finished with a slight pop.

"Gaara... why'd you stop?"the blond asked, eyes half-lidded.

"We don't want you coming yet now do we?" Gaara said with a smirk. Naruto felt goosebumps cover his arms as he looked into Gaara's eyes. The beautiful jade eyes had seemed to have gotten darker from lust and desire.

The Sabaku placed three fingers at the Uzumaki's lips and commanded him to suck, which to his delight, was immediately taken into action.

Naruto's tongue slipped in between and around his fingers, hoping to get them completely coated. Gaara stared at Naruto's erotic actions as his member started to harden even more if that was even possible. At this point, his member was almost impossibly harder than a rock. Gaara pulled his fingers back from Naruto's warm cavern and replaced them with his own lips. He slipped him hand in between Naruto's cheeks and pushed in his middle finger in past the first ring of muscles.

"Ah! Agh! G-Gaara I-" Naruto arched his back and rolled his head back onto the pillow. It didn't seem to hurt, it just felt... strange. Since he was a virgin, he didn't know what to do so he let Gaara take control.

"It's okay Naruto. It'll get better soon." Gaara tried to calm his blond lover before kissing his neck again.

Naruto soon got used to the strange feeling and started to relax only to find another finger being pushed in with the other into his entrance. His hands and face clenched in pain. He got used to it pretty quickly as well. Gaara finally put in the last finger. Naruto moaned loudly as the fingers hit a spot that turned his vision white.

"Ah! G-Gaara do that again! Please!" Gaara did so and felt the muscles tighten around his fingers. The blonde's arched and his body was almost completely off the bed. Whatever that spot was, damn. He slid his fingers out and back in, hitting that spot a little harder.

"A-ah! Gaara please!" Naruto arched his back even more. Instead of taking his fingers out and pushing them back in, Gaara let his fingers linger and rub the spot a little harder.

"G-Gaara! It feels so good!" Naruto was in complete pleasure. _' If this keeps up, I might not be able to hold it in.' _Naruto thought. Gaara took out his fingers and took out a tube of lube he found under the pillow. He quickly coated his member and threw the bottle over to the other side of the room and slowly nudged the tip to the entrance.

"Gaara? Wait what are-" Naruto sentence was stopped as pain quickly spread along his spine. The red haired had swiftly pushed into the welcoming heat that instantly tightened around his member. He moaned and rolled his head back. This was the best thing he had ever felt! The heat swallowed his cock thoroughly and it felt absolutely amazing! Naruto, on the other hand, was in complete pain. He knew it would hurt but not this much! The pain is almost unbearable! He felt like he was being split into two! Tears started to form and slide down his cheeks.

"Naruto! Are you okay?! I'm sorry it was too early wasn't it? Do you want me to pull out?" Gaara started to panic. He truthfully didn't want to pull out but if his kitsune was in pain he would do so.

"N-no! It's okay, you can move." Naruto held on to Gaara's arms to keep him still.

"Are you sure, Naruto? I really don't want to hurt you." Gaara asked in concern.

"I-I'm sure now please move!" Naruto almost snapped.

Still insecure about it, Gaara hesitantly moved out and slid back in just as slow. As a couple of minutes went by, he was able to create a steady rhythm and stuck with it. For Naruto, the pain started to subside and was soon replaced with pure pleasure.

"Ah! Gaara faster! Harder!" Naruto moaned. Gaara immediately obliged.

"G-Gaara! Hit there again! Please!" Naruto moaned loudly. This particular moan seemed to be the loudest one.

_'Heh. Found it'_ Gaara thought as he rammed into the hole as hard as he could, the tip putting maximum pressure on the panting blond's prostate. He slid one of his hands in between them and began to pump Naruto's member the same time as his thrusts.

"G-Gaara! I-I'm gonna cum!" Naruto screamed as his prostate was hit even faster and harder than before.

"You can't come yet. Not until I've been fully satisfied too." Gaara said as he quickly grabbed ahold of the base of Naruto's erection, stopping the flow of his cum.

"N-no! Please Gaara I-I can't take it! Please let me come!" Naruto whimpered. Gaara ignored his pleas and went even harder."Gaara! Please it hurts! I can't hold it in!" Naruto pleaded for release.

"Fine, but you're paying for it later." And with that, Gaara let go. "A-ah! Gaara!" Naruto screamed as long streams of sticky semen splattered over his stomach and chest, some even reaching his chin. Gaara felt the muscles contract around his member as he rode out his orgasm, the hole milking him of all he was worth.

"N-Naruto!" Gaara came with a moan of his lover's name. He fell onto the bed on his side, careful of not landing on Naruto. "Mm...Gaara" Naruto moaned.

"Gaara, that was amazing." Naruto cuddled into his lover's chest. "Yeah it was." Gaara replied with a long sigh of relief. " Gaara." "Mm?" The Uzumaki seemed to be unsure about something but the Sabaku didn't know what. "What's wrong, Naru?" Gaara wrapped his arms protectively around the blond's body. Naruto blushed at the nickname his koi had given him. " We-well please let me come next time... I mean, it felt really good and everything but it really hurts too when I-" Naruto's sentence was once again stopped by a kiss on the lips.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I won't do that again, but I'm really new to this kind of thing so please forgive me if I make any mistakes." Gaara apologized.

"It's okay. I'm new to this kind of thing too so no hard feelings, but lease let me finish my sentences. By the way, what did you mean by 'You have to pay for it later'?" Naruto asked with a puzzled face. Gaara's calm smile turned into an evil smirk.

"Do you really want to find out?" Naruto quickly shook his head. "Okay then. You'll just have to find out later then right?" Naruto paled slightly.

"Will it hurt?" Naruto asked with uncertainty.

"Maybe. Maybe not. No one knows." Gaara replied, slowly letting his eyes close for the night. Naruto laid his head on Gaara's chest and was just about to fall asleep when he remembered something.

"Gaara! We need to go over to Sasuke's for something!"

Naruto suddenly jumped up from his position, hitting Gaara in the jaw on accident. He flinched when he felt a pain in his backside.

"Ugh! Why exactly do we have do go over to his place?"

Gaara asked as he gently rubbed his chin. "Ah! Sorry are you okay? And it's something I can't tell you about yet we just really need to go! And you really need to pull out please!" Gaara noticed he was still in Naruto so he pushed Naruto back on the bed with him.

"Ah! Gaara what are you doing?! We have to get up!" Naruto tried to push Gaara off of him to no avail.

"Since I'm still in you I might as well do something about it right?" Gaara smirked. " No! I can't cum anymore!" Naruto knew what was gonna happen.

"Oh come on! You only came once!" Gaara started kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned silently.

"P-please Gaara..." Gaara slowly pulled out. Just as Naruto had thought Gaara had stopped, the redhead had pushed back in and hit his prostate right on. "A-agh! Gaara!" Naruto's back arched off the bed once again.

"This is my birthday present right?" Gaara smirked and created a steady rhythm." Ah! Ah-ah!" Naruto moaned at every thrust that had hit his prostate. He couldn't take anymore of this.

"Gaara- please stop! I can't... take anymore of this" Naruto cried. Gaara kissed him in hope of getting the blond to shut up. And shut up he did. After a couple of moaning and panting filled minutes, the redhead and his koi finally climaxed together, screaming each other's names.

"N-Naruto." Gaara sighed as he pulled out of the blond. Naruto had passed out after his release.

"I'm sorry, Naru. I really don't want to hurt you. I love you." Gaara whispered to the sleeping boy's body.

"I...love you...too." Naruto gently whispered back as sleep overwhelmed him. Gaara smiled a gentle smile as he fell asleep as well.

January 19. Gaara's always hated birthdays. But with his blond by his side, even that couldn't ruin his happiness.

* * *

Ok, so what you think? Lol, so yeah this one-shot was to make up for the other fanfic I made and yeah. If I made any mistakes please tell me through reviews. Until next time then. JA NE!


End file.
